1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a lens module with an image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are main components of digital camera modules. In some electronic devices that utilize digital camera modules, the lens modules and image sensors are fixed.
How a lens module is assembled with an image sensor and the results achieved are critical for determining the camera performance of the electronic device. A desirable distance between the lens module and the image sensor, and proper alignment are important considerations to camera performance.
However, it is difficult to identify an optical central axis and an optical center of the lens module based on the position and orientation of the lenses. Likewise, it is difficult to check whether a distance between the lens module and the image sensor is equal to a desirable distance, and whether the lens module and the image sensor are center-aligned with each other.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for assembling a lens module with an image sensor which is time-efficient and can achieve a high precision.